The Psychosocial and Community Measures Core (PSC) will be a multi-disciplinary resource for assisting project investigators in their examination of the role of psychosocial and community factors on the health and lifestyles of urban African Americans as part of the Center for African American Urban Health at Wayne State University. The PSC Core will examine the moderators of lifestyle change interventions, behavioral mediators of change in clinical outcomes, and the direct effects of psychosocial and community factors on behavior change and health outcomes. The core has three specific aims: 1. To develop a standard set of instruments and core hypotheses to be administered across project protocols to investigate the contributions of self-reported psychosocial and community factors to African American participant's: a) lifestyle habits, b) response to proposed behavioral interventions, and c) biological/genetic markers of health outcomes. 2. To provide each project with appropriate aggregate community-level data for use in identifying potential resources and barriers in participant adoption and maintenance of targeted lifestyle behaviors that promote health outcomes. 3. To provide methodological consultation and cultural validation of all individual-level psychosocial measures, and relevant community-level measures, across Center R01 and pilot projects. The PSC core will work with project investigators and investigators from other cores to ensure that the psychosocial and community measures are implemented and analyzed appropriately.